


Mise-en-scène

by Lucifers_Trash_Stash



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sex Tapes, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Trash_Stash/pseuds/Lucifers_Trash_Stash
Summary: Negan comes back bearing "gifts" from Alexandria... one of those gifts being a video camera. Negan would never use that for anything inappropriate, right?





	Mise-en-scène

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older fic of mine that I've brought over from Tumblr, I hope you enjoy <3

You were curled up in bed with a new novel in your lap, immersing yourself completely in the prose as you let all other thoughts drift from your mind. Negan had left for Alexandria this morning, and while you knew he could fend for himself you still hoped he’d be home soon. The only way to keep yourself from the needless worrying was to read. You could live without your “sister wife” Sherry painting her toes on her side of the room without even opening the window to let the fumes out, but you’d survive.

Sherry was far from your favorite person, which made sharing a room with her practically unbearable. Ever since you became Negan’s wife she seemed to make it her mission to be as unfriendly as possible. She hadn’t outright harmed you or said anything nasty, but she never went out of her way to talk to you or smile in your general direction. You were sure that her eyes rolled back into her skull whenever she so much as glanced at you.

Luck was shining down in your favor however, when the door to your bedroom swung open and Negan peeked inside. Even though he was smiling at the both of you, you were certain that he was paying special attention to you. His chocolate brown eyes held your gaze a moment or two longer than he had with Sherry, and it took all of your power not to shoot a smirk in Sherry’s direction.

“Evening ladies,” Negan drawled, taking in the sight before him. He turned to Sherry and said, “Baby, I hope you don’t mind if I borrow your roommate for the night. You’re looking pretty fucking busy there. Wouldn’t want to disturb you.”

If there was any hope in Sherry’s face before, it wasn’t there now. She brushed it off pretty easily and returned to painting her toes. “I don’t mind,” she said in a monotone voice.

“Fucking A,” Negan said and turned to you. “Why don’t you put that book down and come stay the night, sweetheart? Maybe you can wear that little red thing I like?”

He didn’t need to tell you twice. You stuck a bookmark in your novel and threw back the covers to reveal that you were in fact wearing that little red thing. It was his favorite nightgown to see you in. The gown was a simple design, but it showed just the right amount of cleavage and stopped just above your knees. He had picked it out just for you when you first became his wife, and you’d be lying if you said you didn’t enjoy the way his eyes ran over the material as he admired how it hung on your curves.

His dimples peeked out from the salt and pepper scruff on his cheeks as he chuckled at the sight of you. “The fuck did I do to deserve you, darling?” he asked.

Before you could answer, Negan tilted his head towards the hallway and left to make his way to his room. You didn’t give Sherry a second look as you stepped out of the room and padded barefoot down the hallway. Negan had left the door to his room ajar so you let yourself in.

His room was as elegant as always, the four-poster bed with crimson silk sheets acting as a centerpiece for it all. Negan was sitting in the lounge area, which was two leather sofas on either side of a small coffee table. It was right in front of a large set of windows that looked down at the courtyard of Sanctuary. On Negan’s side sat Lucille, propped up so that she could join the two of you.

Negan motioned for you to sit down across from him, and you complied. On the table between you was a small item wrapped in two layers of grocery bags so you couldn’t see the contents.

You give him a small smile. “First you make passive aggressive comments towards Sherry, and now you’re giving me a gift? I thought you said you didn’t play favorites?” you asked.

Negan leaned back with his hands behind his head. “Maybe if Sherry acted as fucking enthusiastic to be here as you do then maybe she’d get spoiled once in awhile too,” he said, winking at you.

He gestured towards the gift and urged you to pick it up. It had a bit of weight to it, but it wasn’t a struggle to hold in your hand. Your burning curiosity was finally taking over, and you carefully pulled back the crinkly material. It was a small video camera. You were taken aback for a moment as you stared at it. You wouldn’t have batted an eyelash at something like this before the walkers took over, but seeing such a normal object right now was a strange experience to say the least.

“This was at Alexandria?” you asked, turning it over in your hand. The camera even turned on too, the screen coming to life and giving you a smaller view of the table when you flipped the switch.

“Those fucks were just full of surprises,” Negan said, leaning forward in his seat. “They were using it for interviews of their members. Haven’t gotten a chance to watch the whole thing through yet.”

You frowned slightly. “So why did you think about me when you saw this? Other than knowing how to press the record button, I’m not a skilled filmmaker by any means.”

“You don’t have to be, darling. I’ll be using the camera,” he said.

When you looked up at him you noticed that his signature smirk was plastered across his face with his tongue just peeking out over his bottom lip. You knew that look all too well. It was the same one he had every time he came up to the parlor after a long day of work as he tried to decide who he’d be spending the night with.

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” you asked, crossing your arms over your chest. “Is there even any space left on the hard drive with all those interviews there?”

“Don’t worry about that darling, they had a bunch of these chippy things with it,” Negan said, pulling a few external memory drives out of his pocket.

“They’re SD cards,” you corrected him.

“I don’t fucking know what they’re called, it’s not like it fucking matters.” Negan took the camera from your hands and fumbled with the card slot as he placed one of the chips inside. “I didn’t grow up with a cell phone glued to my hip like everyone your age before this shit went down.”

You pursed your lips together for a moment but found that you couldn’t hold back your laughter. “People ‘my age?’ You’re starting to sound like one of those guys that gets pissed off because he can’t understand the youth. Does “the times, they are a-changing” mean something to you?”

Negan narrowed his eyes. “If you’re going to fucking bully me then I’ll find some other lucky contestant to star in my sex tape,” he said, though he looked like he was trying not to laugh himself.

“Bully you? Oh, poor baby,” you teased, mimicking a tear falling down your cheek with your finger.

Negan chuckled and held the camera open in front of him. “C'mon now, darling. Will you make daddy happy and strip for him? I’ll promise to make it worth your while.”

There was a part of you that was turned on by the idea of him filming you. How he would watch the video of you over and over again while he did God knows what with himself as he stared at your prone figure gracing the little screen. You would never have considered doing something like this before, especially when there was a part of you that couldn’t trust your previous partners not to share it around with their friends. However, Negan was so protective of his girls that you knew he wouldn’t let anyone else see it.

With a light hint of blush on your cheeks, you stood up so Negan could see your whole body on the camera. He bit his bottom lip and leaned back on the sofa as he focused the lens on you. You weren’t sure exactly how he wanted you to strip, so you began to sway your hips as you ran your hands down your neck, over your breasts, and tracing the shape of your figure as your hands inched closer to your hips. Deciding to tease him a little, you lifted the hem of the gown just enough so that he couldn’t see anything yet. You hooked your thumbs in your panties and slid them down your thighs at an agonizingly slow pace, watching as Negan stared wide eyed at your little performance.

Behind the camera, Negan  hissed in approval at the sight before him. While one hand was occupied with the camera, his other hand was massaging the growing bulge in his jeans.

You smiled as you watched how much Negan was enjoying your dance. You then brushed the straps of your gown down your arms, but not letting the gown fall yet as you held it up with your free hand. You spun around in a circle, letting him capture your every inch on camera while you shot him a flirty look over your shoulder.

After a few moments of teasing him, you slid the nightgown down your body slowly so he wouldn’t miss a thing. You leaned forward just enough to give him a generous view of your breasts as you allowed the gown to drop and pool around your feet.

He might have been filming, but his eyes were on you and not the screen. Giving you a sly grin, he crooked his finger so you would step closer. “Fuck me, darling. I’m going to need that perfect fucking body between my legs pronto. I’m about to blow my load just watching you.”

You giggled and stepped closer to him, your hands kneading his thighs as he groaned in approval. “I thought the camera guy wasn’t supposed to talk?” you asked.

“Fuck that. Spielberg would would fucking talk too if he saw this beautiful fucking woman in front of him,” he said. He then pointed the camera at his crotch and raised his eyebrows.

You rolled your eyes and settled between his long legs. Your hands went to work at freeing his cock, the zipper of his jeans beginning to strain against his hardness. Negan lifted his hips slightly so you could pull his jeans and boxers down to give yourself a little more room to work with. Once he was out, you licked the base of his cock and trailed your tongue along his shaft. Your soft lips parted to allow the head to slip inside and you began flicking your tongue over his tip with tender strokes.

“Oh darling, you’re such a dirty fucking girl. You love teasing me, don’t you? Isn’t that right Lucille?” he groaned, pointing the camera towards his barbed wire bat. “Don’t think I forgot about you. You’re a nasty fucking thing too. Fuck, just look at-”

Your hand moved the camera back towards your bobbing head, and you shot him an annoyed glance. You didn’t mind Lucille, but you needed to have all his attention. You wanted him to talk dirty to you, not her.

“Someone’s fucking jealous,” he said, grinning down at you as he shifted his hips up. “That’s so fucking hot. It’s okay, she doesn’t mind watching while you suck my cock like the filthy little girl you are.”

You were starting to get a bit annoyed with his ongoing commentary by now. With one last flick of your tongue, you gripped his knees for balance and stood up. You smirked down at his annoyed expression, and gestured with your finger for him to follow you as you turned and walked towards the bed.

“Playing fucking coy, are we?” Negan chuckled, following closely behind. You were almost certain the camera was trained on your ass as you crawled onto the bed. You stretched your arms above your head, letting your back arch against the bed while you sighed and made yourself comfortable. Negan’s eyes stared at your figure intently as he walked around the perimeter of the bed and set about capturing all of your best angles on camera.

“Well, aren’t you going to get undressed and join me?” you whined. Even without the camera he would take his sweet time before pouncing on you.

When Negan finally couldn’t handle your pleas anymore, he went to rip his leather jacket from his body. It was then that he was reminded that his hands were full with the camera strapped to his hand. Before he could figure out what to do, you reached up and took the camera from his hands and pointed it in his direction.

Negan leaned back slightly, enjoying being the center of attention as per usual. He shrugged his leather jacket off before tossing it over his shoulder. “How fucking rude of me, I didn’t fucking think about you needing something to finger yourself to when I’m not around,” he said followed by a low hum of approval at the thought.

You would have rolled your eyes at his vulgar phrasing if the sight of him lifting that tight white t-shirt over his torso wasn’t distracting you so much. You pressed your thighs together as he trailed his hands down the hair of his chest before pulling his jeans down the rest of the way. He kicked those off along with his boots, and you admired the lean build of his body as he loomed over you, letting you get as much footage as you wanted.

He rolled into bed and nestled himself between your thighs with one swift motion. He threw your legs over his shoulders and leaned down closer to your aching sex. His thumb brushed against your folds while he stared up at you with his eyes glazed with lust. He gave you a quick smirk before leaning down to take your clit in his mouth, swirling his tongue around your most sensitive place.

It was a struggle to keep the camera still in your trembling hands. All you wanted to do was curl your fingers around the silky material of the sheets and hold on for dear life. Negan was relentless in pleasuring you, flicking his tongue over your clit while his middle finger slowly probed your entrance before sinking the entire way in. You desperately tried to stifle your moans as you watched Negan grin at the camera as he curled his finger against your walls, brushing against that familiar bundle of nerves.

You gasped as you felt the tightening in your stomach build. Your thighs were clenched around his head so tightly that you could feel his beard scrape the insides of your thighs with every movement of his jaw. You whimpered from embarrassment when you heard the sounds he was making as he lapped up your juices, how the groans he uttered sent pleasurable tingles all throughout your body. Just as you were reaching your end, Negan pried himself from your thighs and pulled his finger out of you, leaving you empty and hungry for more. You uttered a soft whine as you watched him swirl his tongue around his finger, savoring your juices.

He took the camera from your hands as he slid himself in between your thighs. While one hand held his cock at your entrance, he brought the camera just high enough to put you perfectly into frame. "Don’t fucking worry darling, I just need to see that gorgeous face when you come all over my long, hard cock. You want that, huh?” he asked.

You nodded, arching your hips toward his member. With a smirk, he pressed himself inside. You bit your lip to hold back your gasps as he dragged his cock against your tightening walls. He noticed how you desperately tried to keep your composure, and responded by pulling back just enough before slamming himself back in.

A low moan rolled from your lips as he continued his fast pace. Negan grunted with each snap of his hips, his free hand clenched around your thigh as he tried getting a better angle for himself. “Ohhh fuck! Let me hear those cute fucking moans while daddy pounds that sweet fucking pussy of yours,” he growled, watching as your body bounced against him with every thrust.

Your legs curled around his thighs and you arched your hips to meet his thrusts. You were so close, that burning sensation in your core almost ready to explode. You clenched your eyes shut and threw your head back against the pillow. Your nerves couldn’t take anymore, and your entire body was trembling against his as you tried to hold yourself back for just a few seconds longer.

“Darling, you keep your eyes open if you’re about to fucking come. I want to fucking see that shit in fucking slo-mo later on,” Negan hissed through his teeth. “Fucking scream my name baby! Do it!”

“Negan!” you cried, your hands clutching the pillow as you finally allowed yourself to come undone in a sharp burst of energy. You looked into the camera lens as you felt your orgasm wash over you, sending random jolts to your limbs as you panted and tried to catch your breath.

Negan quickly pulled himself out with a moan and spilled his release over your stomach. His arm still held the camera towards you, though it was tilted down slightly from the exertion of keeping it steady for so long.

Negan flopped down next to you in bed, setting the camera on his chest as he tried to slow down his ragged breaths. Most of the aftershocks of your orgasm had gone away now, though you still felt that pleasurable high as your body relaxed into the mattress.

Neither of you spoke for a few moments. Negan lifted his arm so you could curl against him and lay your head on his chest. Your fingers twirled around his chest hair as you watched his chest rise and fall with each breath. These moments were heaven for you, where you could enjoy the silence of each others company without needing to worry what the other was thinking.

After a while, Negan turned his attention to the camera in his hand and fiddled with the buttons. You snorted and looked up at him. “You’re really going to watch it right now?” you asked.

“Fuck yeah. Don’t you want to?” he asked, looking down at you in his arms.

You shrugged and watched as he pressed the touch screen and moved between each menu screen. He huffed in frustration and turned to you.

“Can you fucking find this shit for me?” he asked before adding, “I swear to fucking god if you make a crack about my age I’ll push your ass over the bed.”

You laughed and took the camera from him. It was pretty standard stuff, and you found where the videos were stored easily enough. The only issue was that none of the thumbnails showed either of you. In fact, there were no videos on the SD card at all.

“Uh, Negan? You remembered to press record, right?” you asked, looking up at him. “You know, that big red button here that says ‘record’ in bold letters.”

Negan’s mouth turned into a frown as he processed what you had said. He then brought his hands up to his eyes and let out a loud groan. “You’re fucking kidding me. I can’t believe this shit. Fuck me!”

He snaked his arm around you and gave your ass a squeeze. “This is all your fault, distracting me with that fucking striptease of yours,” he purred, staring at you through hooded eyes.

You rolled your eyes and leaned over the bed to grab a few tissues to wipe his release off of your stomach. “I’m sorry that the sight of me turns you on so much that you forget how to press a button,” you said teasingly. If anything, you felt complimented that you could distract a grown man with just a bit of dancing.

Before Negan could respond, you leaned over his body and straddled his chest with your legs on either side of him. He grinned up at you when you reached over to grab the camera.

“Well, I guess the second time’s the charm,” you said as you pressed the record button. “I assume you’re okay with that?”

“Darling, we can go for a third or fourth time before the night’s over,” Negan said, reaching up to bring your head down to his in a passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in keeping up with me, check out my tumblr @lucifers-trash-stash :)


End file.
